


Universe

by OrionsSapphire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionsSapphire/pseuds/OrionsSapphire
Summary: Voltron Legendary Defender/Alternate Universe centered around warring kingdoms/worlds. Though the rating is for mature audiences it is rated that mostly for furture blood/violence and eventual angst.





	1. Run!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Voltron nor am I responsible for the creation of these charactors.

                                          Run!

Run! That was the only thing that continued to flash across Kethar's mind. The glittering snow crunched beneath his boots as he continued too make his way through the darkened forest. Slinking along the shadows, avoiding the moonlight that gently fell in long shafts on the forest floor. His breath came out in white puffs stinging his face in the biting cold. But he couldn't stop now, too stop now would mean certain death.  _Where did it all go wrong?_ he wondered. Questions such as that continued too assault his mind as he journeyed on. He walked silently, alert and keeping too the shadows which hid him from the moons gentle light. 

* * *

 

"Awwww Pidge!" Lance cried, "do you have too practice your magic mumbo jumbo in here. It just splattered all over me!" "Sorry Lance" Pidge apologetically replied in a rather unsincere voice. "I have to finish this last spell before class tomorrow and I simply cannot complete the spell without Hunks help" "oh okay, what do you want me to do?" The young man called  "Hunk" asked nervously. As he shuffled his way across the room to the wooden table that Pidge was standing next too. "I need you too lift the cauldron and gently pour its contents onto the floor in a slow steady stream." "Wait, what on the floor?" Lance asked rather incredulously. "It will make a mess!" "Relax Lance" Pidge told him as he rolled his eyes at him. It's not going too make a  mess. "And if it does" a mischievous smile beginning to form on Pidges face "we can just use you for a mop. Okay Hunk, just pour it gently onto here" Pidge instructed while placing a small circular metal platform that was raised a few inches up off the ground by three metal legs. "Uh Pidge, I hate too break it too you but if I pour this unto that you do realize that it will just pour off of the circular disk right?" "Hunk, just trust me okay? "I would do it myself but curse my short arms they cannot wrap around the cauldron." "Oh yeah I hate those things" Hunk replied as he stood by preparing too lift the hated cauldron. "Ok Hunk go ahead and start pouring." Pidge instructed him as he bent down too flick a switch on the side of a metal circle. A soft hum could be distinguished as a pale circle of green light began to glow within the circle. "Ok here goes" Hunk grunted as he picked up the heavy cauldron off of the table. Normally the weight and size alone would have made anyone else break under it. But Hunk had a strong wide frame so it was relatively easy. Carefully he began pouring the purplish liquid onto the metal disk with a look of doubt on his face. "See" Lance said smugly. "Its already spilling." But his face soon changed to a look of shock as they watched the liquid begin to rise upwards in a perfect cylendar, ending its climb to about Pidges waste. "It worked!" Pidge exclaimed. "Woah how is it doing that!" Lance asked as he circled the strange pillar of liquid. "There isn't even any glass to keep it in that shape." "Well I originally got the idea when I witnessed a water spell being performed where the magician was able too move water from one glass too another. And I thought that maybe I could reverse engineer one of the gravity pads that can keep objects suspended in the air. Similar too the design of the pads that they use too display the ancient texts in the library. But this little baby was built to be used in exploratory missions and help aid our scientists in collecting liquid samples. "Wow" Hunk replied as he began looking at base of the device. "So based off of what you just explained to us it looks like you were able too manipulate the gravity output to create a shield basically in order to keep the liquid from spilling and make it easier for transport?" "Yep and it can withstand a considerable amount of weight while making the load feel as light as a feather." Pidge added. "Cool" Hunk said. "Well as much as I would love too continue hanging out with you nerds I have places too be." Lance replied as he streched his long body and made his way towards the door. "Are you sure your not just leaving too try and catch that pretty blonde you were eyeing earlier" Hunk asked with a raised eyebrow and smile playing at his lips. "Well I can't help it if the ladies are all over me now can I?" "Oh their all over you alright, scrambling too try and get away from you." Pidge retorted At that statement Lances smug smile dropped. "Aw you're just jealous Pidge." "Jealous of you? Really?" "Okay okay" Hunk said getting between the two "how bout we all head down too the kitchens and grab something too eat before we hit the hay and Lance can say 'Hi' too his new friend on the way back too the barracks" "Sounds good to me." Pigde stated as he went to put away several things" What about the cylendar? Lance asked. "Oh that, here" Pidge walked over too it and recited a small incantation which evaporated the liquid instantly. "Okay lets go" Pidge said as he grabbed the circular metal stand stuffing it in his leather bag while scurrying after Lance and Hunk and making sure too lock the lab of mystical arts behind them. 


	2. Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not do well summarizing chapters but in this chapter we see more of the garrison.   
> Kethar makes another appearance as well and there is a surprise at the very end. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note  
> "magic wielders" are people who can a. Perform magic  
> b. Can manipulate the energy around them at times which aides them in performing magic.  
> c. Some things will not make sense but will be cleared up,in later chapters.  
> Clicks are the equivalent to miles. 1 click equals to about 2 miles.

**Damn**

"If you can't even keep you're damn self from crashing in a simulator I would hate too witness the amount of damage you would cause on the back of a real Cornibus." The instructing commander yelled while Lance stood too attention. "That sort of reckless piloting is what cost the lives of the members on the Kerboros mission." Lance stared guiltily at his boots while the commander continued berating him. It had been a year since the failure of the Kerboros mission but the memories of its crew were still sharp for those that had known the ten men and women who had embarked for the shadow lands lying North of Gaea. "Now!." The Commander called out as he abruptly turned from Lance too face the rest of the cadets. "Let's see if anyone else wishe's too crash the simulator today. Next group!"

"Yeesh.." Lance sighed as he picked his way across the garrison towards the Library, dragging his feet along the floor.

  _It's not like I'm the only person that crashes the simulator_ he thought. _I'm sure there's tons of other cadets that have managed worse._

Lance knew that he shouldn't let the commanders reprimand get too him, I mean the guy yelled and berated at practically everyone. But the words still stung as he kept replaying them over in his mind. 

_Need I remind you cadet that the only reason you are here in the air stricker squadron is because one of our pilots transfered too a different field._

_I am not just a grounds.._ Lance angrily thought. He had originally been in the grounds force which delt with scouting and offered support too the air strickers when needed. It hadn't been that bad really but the grounds force was nothing compared too the air strickers in his opinion. Of course there had been other fields too choose from such as the Engineer Corps, Medical, Intelligence Bureau and the Mystical Arts. But Lance had never really been good at any of those and he had always dreamed of piloting a Cornibus. Cornibus's were winged creatures with a body similar too that of a horse but covered soft down. The head was smaller and angled off too a sharp point and two small ear cavities could be seen where cartilage normally would have been found. Instead  of hoofs, these creatures possessed razor sharp talons which allowed them too anchor themselves into the ground. Unfortunately Cornibus's had terrible eyesight which had been the cause of the species near extinction before the garrison decided too use them for military purposes due too their lightning speed. 

 _Of course I can fly a Cornibus without crashing and I'm sure the commander crashed plenty of times as a cadet. His brain must be mush by now and that's probably why the guy can't think a single original thought other than rules and regulations._ Lance thought dryly. 

"Oh Hey Lance!"A voice called on his right. "Oh hey Hunk". He replied. He had not even noticed that he was passing through the engineering work rooms. As Lance stepped through the door he noticed the bits of scrap metal and gears littered across Hunks desk as the other was busily hunched over working. "So what are you working on?" "Oh this?" Hunk asked. "Well right now I'm currently putting the finishing touches on this little baby. See?" Hunk held up what appeared to be a small remote, with short coiled cords coming out of the top and making a traingle. "What is it?" Lance asked. "It's a gieger counter. Well similar at least. It's already tuned too a specific energy frequency that only energy wielders and magical creatures possess. I thought that maybe it could help energy wielders find new recruits and what not. It could even be used too track people down I think, of course I would have too greatly increase the range and reconfigure a few things." "Okay okay Hunk I get the general concept, you don't have too lose me in your nerd language. Have you tried it on Pidge yet?" "No not yet, I was just fine tuning it when I saw you skulk by. "I was not skulking!" Lance hotly retorted. "What happened?" "Nothing that hasn't happened a thousand times already." Lance replied. "Did you crash the simulator again?" A low yes was all Hunk was able too distinguish coming from his friend. "It's not like I'm the only one." Lance huffed as he crossed his arms and leaned against Hunks desk. "No you're just the only cadet that holds the record for crashing the simulator the most in one day." Hunk replied. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you Lance. It will just take some getting used too that's all." "You're probably right besides" Lance said as he straightened up. "Their just jealous that so much talent could be packed into such a beautiful body." Lance said with his usual pizazz. "Okay" Hunk said as he stood up. "It's finished." "Great! now let's go find Pidge." Lance called back as he made his way out of the work shop. "Okay but first we stop by the dining hall and eat. My poor little brain is starved after working it so hard." Hunk said as he followed Lance down the hall.

 

  _Keep going.._

He kept repeating it too himself over and over as he continued too run through the forest. Daylight was beginning too break and Kethar knew that once it was light Zarkon would send more troops too hunt him down. He was slightly surprised thoughow he was slightly surprised he had not run into any guards beforehand he assumed it was due too the inky blackness which Kethar silently gave thanks for as he ran between the shadows. He paused just for a moment and rested his hands against his knees, his chest tight and heaving. 

 _Just for a moment._ He thought.

  _At least until dawn breaks then I can properly scan my surroundings with more accuracy._

He leaned against a tree as his breathing slowed. He knew that the wormhole had put him within a few clicks of the castle and judging from how long he had been running he knew that he had probably put a few more clicks between Zarkon and himself. Soft pale sunlight filtered in through the trees as he began surveying surrounding area, his eyes slightly widened as he noticed the colors of the trees. 

 _Green? Why were the leaves green? They should be the palest shade of blue with silver trunks. But these trees had green leaves and brown trunks._ He glanced around taking note of each individual tree with new interest as the light steadily increased by each minute. 

 _This is not Galra._ Kethar realized with a sickening feeling in his stomach. In fact, this place did not reseamble anything he had ever seen or heard of before. He began walking through the forest noticing the differences in the terrain around him. As he reached the top of a knoll he looked down unto a green pasture glittering with fresh morning dew. He looked off into the distance expecting too see the familiar jagged mountains that encircled the North side of Galra's Capitol but in the place of where the mighty jagged peaks once stood soft grassy Knolls met his gaze.  

_This is definitely not Galra._

_How could this even happen._

Kethar was puzzled as he tried too make sense of everything. If this wasn't Galra, then where was he? He remembered the Altean had opened the wormhole before he managed too jump through at the last second. 

 _But could Alteans even transport people this far away too an unknown land or planet even?_  

Well he supposed he should be grateful after all, if she had not opened the wormhole when she did he would be dead right now. 

 _What was that?_ Something caught Kethars eye as he scanned the pasture letting his gaze rest on something that was glinting towards the far end of the pasture. Carefully he made his way towards the light, hugging the border of the forest. 

 _If it is an ambush then at least I can flee through the woods too escape my attackers._ He thought as he began nearing the object which had captured his attention. He paused and wondered if he should go back. But deep down his instincts were driving him forward and he knew that they were never wrong. As he neared the site Kethar could make out a piece of black metal laying on the ground.

_Galran metal?_

A man was lying on his stomach his face turned slightly downwards into the dirt. A scar barely visible across the bridge of his nose. He was wearing prisoners garbs and the light which had blinded Kethar at first was being reflected off of the man's right prosthetic arm.

_Champion..._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free too leave comments and suggestions for the next chapter! Constructive criticism is welcome. This chapter was rather slow but things will definitely be picking up the pace soon. And yes there will be mistakes but alas I am only human.


End file.
